My Love For Metal
by RankoSaotome
Summary: Megaman ZX. Aile has completely destroyed the Maverick Leader, and gets a surprise visit by someone very interesting. MegamanZXMetroid crossover.


My Love for Metal

By RankoSaotome

Disclaimer: Aile is copyright of CAPCOM. Samus is copyright of Nintendo. This is a work of fandom, do not sue me.

A/N: Warning, this fic contains Shoujo-Ai content. While not graphic, if you dislike lesbian relations, please leave now. For those that stayed, enjoy the story.

- - - - - - -

It was over, Aile thought as she collapsed onto the ground before the onslaught of Mavericks that she had finally defeated. She was in her Model LX form, having destroyed the leader of the Mavericks by pulling him into an underwater battle. She could feel her form beginning to change back, her lungs screaming due to her lack of air outside her LX form...

She swam hard, swam as hard as she could manage, trying to get to the surface...

But she couldn't make it. She felt too weak, and as the LX form ran out of energy, she gasped out, her lungs empty of air, but taking on water.

She was going to drown before she could make it to the surface.

'Is this... the end of me...?' She thought, starting to blackout when she saw something dive into the water and grab her. It looked like a maverick, but one she had never seen before. It almost looked like armor...

Both of them surfaced, the thing that grabbed her hitting something like a hyper drive to get out. One moment, she was in the water, the next, on dry land trying to cough up water.

She couldn't breathe, she couldn't! She felt like a fish out on dry land, as she tried hacking up the water to no avail.

The being that saved her, though, rolled her onto her stomach and she was highly surprised when the being took off its head... Which was really a helmet! And a beautiful, blond woman's face showed from underneath.

Aile actually blushed a little as she saw the woman.

"Just lay there and try to calm down." The woman said, as she continued removing her armor. She was wearing a blue bodysuit underneath that hugged all her curves. And boy, Aile thought, was this woman blessed by the gods or what?

The woman slowly kneeled next to Aile, and, shocking Aile beyond belief, set her lips to Aile's. At first Aile was going to push her away, before she felt air being blown into her mouth. 'CPR... She's trying to help me...' Aile realized, trying not to let herself get excited by this.

Because, truth be told, Aile was a lesbian.

After several applications of CPR and the heimlach, Aile finally started coughing up water, as the air being blown to her lungs started to push the water up and out. Coughing it up almost violently, Aile rolled onto her stomach and hacked, trying to make sure to get most, if not all, the water out.

The woman herself seemed pleased. "I've been watching your progress for a while now, Aile."

Aile, thinking the woman might be a threat, looked up, unknowingly her hand going to her Model X Biometal.

"Do not worry, Aile, I am not your enemy. I merely wished to say I am impressed with your substantial bravery."

Aile slightly smiled, then sat up, her hand going off of her Biometals.

"I wish to challenge you to a fight."

This, Aile was not prepared for.

"Wha... Huh?"

"Just for fun, not to actually kill each other. I wish to see how you measure up against a bounty hunter of my caliber."

"Who... And you are?"

"Samus Aran."

Aile's eyes went wide at this thought. Samus Aran, the hunter of Space Pirates, greatest bounty hunter ever, was IMPRESSED with HER. It was practically a dream just to meet her, much less to have the honor of fighting her!

"I... I accept... Miss Aran..."

"Please, just call me Samus." She said, getting back into her armor... Fusion Suit, Aile corrected herself. In response, Aile got to her feet and had to take a moment to think of which Biometals to use.

She decided to first test the waters, per say, but going with pure Model X. After transforming, she eyes Samus critically.

"May the best girl win. Kiss to the winner." She said, blowing a flirtacious kiss Samus' way, who made no motion to reply to that. In fact, she couldn't tell much from behind Samus' helmet and visor.

The two met in combat.

And Aile was sent for a loop, as Samus proved, with good reason, why she was the greatest bounty hunter in the universe, in the form of a number of power beams in the middle of Aile's chest. The girl went down, grasping her chest for a moment before handspringing off the ground. She let loose with a charged pair of blasts without hesitation.

Both of which, Samus avoided by taking to the air.

Aile stared in shock as Samus leapt and leapt, in midair, until she came to land behind Aile. Aile moved to the side, but was immediately a victim of Samus' grappling beam.

"Hey, no... FAIR!" She cried out, as she was then tossed over into a tree, groaning. She knew Samus was strong, but THIS is what she called NOT trying to kill her?

Aile looked up, to see Samus charging her Power Beam. Aile had one chance to heighten her chances of winning. This was it, time to do this!

Quickly, she leapt over the shot that came her way, which decimated the tree Aile was in front of, and Aile shifted. "Model OX!"

Samus was surprised for a moment, as she had never seen this form before. But as Aile landed, Beam lance in hand, Aile didn't hesitate to charge her assault and fire.

And ion beam assault that Samus nimbly avoided. Which the beam hit a tree and knocked it clear out of the ground to topple a few more trees.

Aile did not let up her assault, changing to Model HX quickly and attacking.

Once again, Samus was able to dodge the attacks for the most part, though she did get nicked once or twice.

Aile was about to shift to LX form and take this battle to the water, when Samus did something unexpected. She caught one of Aile arms and hit a nerve cluster in her wrist with two fingers. Aile dropped the sword from the hand.

Before she could react, Samus did the same to the other hand, and wrapped them both behind Aile's back, clasping both slender wrists in one large hand.

"H-Hey! Fight fair!" Aile cried out as she struggled against Samus' grasp, though Samus was far stronger than her.

"Why should I do that... You did bet a kiss on this fight." Samus' voice came from behind her visor, and Aile could have sworn she heard a giggle.

Knowing she couldn't get loose any time soon, Aile dropped the HX form before pulling her wrists from Samus' grasp. As a human, there wasn't any armor on her wrists to make them more bulky than normal, so her hands slipped right through Samus' grasp when she reverted.

Aile turned quickly with a high spin kick, catching Samus in the chest, followed by a few deft flathand roundhouses, and a final high up axe kick.

All hit, except the axe kick, which Samus caught. Samus quickly disengaged her cannon from her arm, both hands coming up to Aile's foot to push.

Both tumbled, qand hit the ground, Aile on bottom with her leg high up on Samus' shoulder, while Samus disengaged her suit in a strange way. The suit merely... vanished into her skin, leaving Samus and Aile in a rather... provocative position.

"I'll take that kiss now, Aile." Samus said, still holding Aile down. And with Aile's left leg so high up, she had no chance of getting any perch to throw Samus off.

Aile, unable to move up or down, merely sighed and nodded.

Samus moved down, and the two met in a kiss.

Which Samus held, as well as deepened, as she slowly brought her hands up to grope Aile's chest.

The other girl gasped, trying to pull back, but Samus would not have that. Samus held the kiss well, not letting Aile move as she continued to feel the other girl up.

In the end, Aile calmed and Samus pulled back. "This isn't so bad now, is it?"

"Don't make me answer stupid questions. Just kiss me."

Samus smiled, which brought a smile from Aile as well. And as the two met in another fiery kiss, and their behavior began to border the adult natured, they went about their business, kissing and fondling each other.

- - - - - - -

Hope you all enjoyed this little oneshot. Please pay absolutely no attention to anything that's not accurate, as I have not played Megaman ZX yet. But I hope you still enjoyed this little Shoujo-Ai piece. 


End file.
